Tell me your secret
by The Writer Forever
Summary: Leo lives in San Francisco and few months ago, his old neighbour Penny Halliwell died. Since than, house is abandoned. One day, Leo comes back from job and sees lights on in Pennys house. Tommorrow he meets his new neighbour adorable and sweet Piper
1. Chapter 1

**TELL ME YOUR SECRET**

Chapter 1: Meeting new neighbour

Leo Wyatt parked his car in front of his house. He stepped out of the car and… something was unusual. He turned around and…

… and saw light in house across the street!

"That is odd", he thought. For months, nobody lived there. House was already old and ruined a bit, and always in dark. And now, lights were on, white car in front of the garage and nice smell was spreading around house. Somebody, in that house, was making dinner.

Kids wre afraid of that house because their parents scared them that 'ghost of grumpy, old Penny Halliwell lives there. '

Leo still remembered that old, darling lady. She was always nice to him, always giving him candies and when his parents died in car accident, Leo often went to that house cause Penny Halliwell did not wanted that he eats alone.

Few months ago, this dear old lady died and since than, nobody came to house. Until now.

Leo was curious to find out who are his new neighbours, but it was kinda late. So, he to his house, caressed his dog s head and took some juice from fridge. He sat in front of TV, thinking about house across the street…

It was Sunday morning. Leo was just giving food to his puppy Snoopy when door bell rang.

"Just a minute", he exclaimed, laughing to Snoopy who was chasing his own tail. He opened doors and stopped breathless! In front of him stood most beautifull girl he had ever seen! She was wearing jeans cutted in shorts and big black T – shirt with Duffy Duck on it. Her long brown hair was soooo beautifull. She had beautifull brown eyes and such a wonderfull smile.

For a moment, both were frozen. Than girl smiled:

"Hi! I am your new neighbour", she gave him a hand "Piper Halliwell."

Leo took her hand and shaked it; her skin was soft and gentle.

"Leo Wyatt", he said with smile and opened doors "Please, come in."

"Thank you", said Piper coming in. Snoopy ran and started to blarney around her feets.

"What a sweet dog!", smiled Piper and kneeled down caressing animal s fur "Hey, little one! Aren t ya sweetest puppy?"

Snoopy licked her face and Piper laughed.

"His name is Snoopy, my fave cartoon", smiled Leo.

"Oh, I see!", smiled Piper "Hello, Snoopy!", she prattled to puppy and than got up, still smiling.

"I am sorry, did ya said that your last name is Halliwell?", asked Leo. Piper nodded , so he continued "Was Penny Halliwell your relative?"

"She was my Grandma. You knew her?", asked Piper.

"I sure did", he said "She was always there for me when my parents died in car accident."

"God, I am sorry", said Piper quietly.

"Thank you. It was long time ago. Would ya like cup of coffee?"

"No, thanx. Actually, I am out of salt and I was wondering do you have a bit to borrow me? Shops are closed and I am preparing lunch", she said with apology on her face.

"Salt? Yeah, sure, follow me", he went to the kitchenand took whole box of salt and handed it to Piper.

"Thank you, Leo. I will return it to you as soon as shops open and I buy box of salt for ya."

"It is not necessary, really. I barely even cook", he said with smile.

Piper smiled gratefully:  
"Thank you", she thought for a moment and than asked "Why do not ya come to my place for lunch than?"

Leo smiled:

"Okay. Thanx for invitation."

"See ya at 15:00?", asked Piper

"I will be there", he said and escorted Piper to doors.

At 15:00 Leo rang on Piper s doors. She opened wiping her hands and greeted him:  
"Hey, Leo!"

"Hey!", he replied and gave her bouquet of red roses and bottle of wine "These are for you. Welcome to San Francisco", he smiled.

"Thank you, Leo you should not had to", she opened doors and said "Please, come in."

"Thank you", he said coming in. He saw new furniture, it was mostly in brown and white colour. "I see that you re – decorated house. It is beautifull."

"Thank you", she smiled, caring avse and putting roses in it.

"Mmmm, something smells beautifull! What are you cooking?"

"Chicken in royal sauce with peanuts and rice. It is Chinese recipe."

"Wow! I barely know to bake eggs!", laughed Leo and Piper bursted to laugh, too. It has been a long time since she had felt this comfortable with man…

"I will be right back", she disappeared in the kitchen and came back with meal. She put it on table.

"Can ya, please, open wine?", she asked him and added with smile "I was never good at those things."

"Sure", he smiled and opened a bottle and poured wine in two glasses that Piper handed to him. They sat down and started to eat.

"Piper", said Leo after first bite "This is magic! You are amazing cooker!"

She smiled:

"Thanx. I am glad you like it."

After lunch, they sat down in living room with their glasses.

"So, what brings ya out here in san Francisco?", asked Leo. Piper s face went pale, but she forced herself to smile:

"I need change in my life. I plan to open night – club here and start my new life here."

"Sounds interesting", said Leo.

"What about you, Leo? What do you do?", she asked.

"I am handyman. So if you need someone to fix leaky pipe, broken window or stuffs like that, just call me."

"Hey, that is great! I Have trouble with pipe in my bathroom. Think you could check it these days? Maybe tomorrow?"

"Sure, no problem."

"Great thanx!", she put her glass up "Lets make a toast: to my new neighbour who will save me from deluge!", she smiled.

Leo smiled, too and said:

"And I will make a toast to my new neighbour who just saved my stomach from another Mc Donalds meal!",

"I will drink to that! Cheers!', smiled Piper.

"Cheers!", Leo smiled as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: CALLS AND LETTERS**

It has been whole two months since Piper moved to san Francisco. She started her night club "P3", jogged every morning and she bought puppy and named him Chuckie.

Her and Leo spent plenty of time together, they were going on swimming pool, to the cinema, and often cooked together at Piper s place. Piper teached him to make some meals and he was sooo proud of it!

One morning Piper and Leo were jogging few blocks away.

"Wanna come to dinner this evening?", asked Piper with smile and added "It is a special occasion."

"Really?", asked Leo "What is it?"

She giggled and replied:

"My birithday."

Leo stopped and looked to her. She was soooo sweet!

"Happy birithday", he whispered, leaned and kissed her on cheek.

"Thanx", she blushed from the kiss "So, will ya come?"

"Of course. Who else is coming/"

"Nobody. My sisters have to work as well as Dad, so they can not travel from New York. You will save me from loneliness."

"I will be there", said Leo with warm smile.

"Great! Come on, lets race!", Piper ran like a wind and came first toward her mailbox. They were both laughing sooo much!

"You are terrible!", Leo teased her.

"Heeeey!", Piper pretended that she is amd and they both laughed. Than Piper noticed envelope in her mailbox. Still smiling, she took it out and opened it.

Smile disappeared from her face and Leo saw it.

"Piper? What is wrong?", he asked with worry.

Piper was lost for a moment in her thoughts and than she put on a false smile.

"Nothing! See ya in the evening!"

She ran to her house, closed the door and leaned on them. She looked again to letter. In it were letters cutted from newspapers, from headlines. Whole letter was one sentence:

"**I AM WATCHING YOU"**

Piper put a hand on her mouth and sobbed:

"Dear God!", she whispered "How did he found me?"

She went to living room and sat on a couch, staring at letter. She heard knocking at doors, but did not opened.

Leo was worried for her. Something was wrong with that letter.

"Piper", he called her and knocked one more time on doors "Piper, it is me. Open up, please."

Nothing. Leo went to his house and picked up the phone.

Piper jumped on sound of telephone. She was afraid to pick it up. All was coming back, all fear was coming back…

"Calm down, Piper", she picked up the phone "Hello?"

"Piper, are ya there? Why aren t you answering? I was knocking on your doors", said Leo concerned.

"Sorry…I…I was in the bathroom", lied Piper.

"Is everything okay?", he asked with worry.

"Yeah", Piper lied again, trying to stop tears "You are coming this evening, right?"

"Yes, I am", he replied.

"See ya than", she said and hang up the phone.

Her heart was bleeding. She did not wanted to involve Leo in all this. She ran away to San Francisco to start a new life.

"And that is what you are going to do, Piper Halliwell", she told to herself. She sighed deeply and got up to go to take a shower.

Water cleared her mind and she felt so much better. She put CD "In Blue" from "The Corrs" and started to work in the kitchen.

It was around 19:30 when Leo knocked on Piper s doors. She opened up, wearing long brown dress. Leo could not take his eyes of her!

"Happy birithday!", he smiled and kissed her on cheek "You look beautifull, Piper!"

She blushed and said:

"Thank you. Come in."

Leo came inside and handed her bouquet of red and white roses and a present.

"These are for you", he said.

"Thank you, Leo", Piper closed her eyes, enjoying in the beautifull scent of roses. She put them in vase and took a package, asking playfully "What is this?"

"Open it", Leo smiled.

"Okay", she said with smile and unwrapped the paper. First thing she saw was small salt-bowl. Piper laughed, feeling tears of joy in her eyes. Than she took out small black box and opened it. Her breathing stopped.

"Oh, Leo", she whispered as she took out necklace of white gold in shape of thousand little stars.

"Do you like it?", Leo asked.

"I love it", she breathed, eyes full of tears "Thank you."

"Here let me help you to put it on", he took a necklace and put it around piper s neck, than looked back to her "Beautifull."

Their eyes met. They were five milimetres away from each other. Leo caressed her cheek and leaned in to kiss her. Piper closed her eyes…

…But, before his lips touched her lips, huge rock came flying through window, missing Piper for just few milimetres!

Piper screamed from a top of her lungs.

"What a hell!", Leo jumped and rushed to porch to see who did it.

In that moment, phone rang. Piper picked it up:

"Yes?", she said on phone.

"_I am watching you, Piper", _she heard male s voice.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!", she screamed in phone. In the same moment Leo came back. She screamed one more time 'JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!", she hang up the phone, threw it on floor and fell on the floor crying and trembling all over her body. Leo rushed toward her.

"Piper", he kneelt beside her and hugged her tightly "Sssshhh, calm down, I am here."

She buried her face in his embrace, sobbing loud. In that moment, phone rang again. Piper buried her face even more in Leo s embrace like she wants to run away from everything.

"It is okay, it is okay", he tried to calm her down and added "I will answer", he took the phone and said "Hello? Yes, she is here. Just a minute", he handed phone to Piper "It is your sister Phoebe. Do you want me to go out?"

"No", whispered Piper through tears "Do not leave me", she took phone, nestling herself in Leo s embrace "Phoebe?", she cried.

"Piper? Piper, honey, what happened?", asked Phoebe with worry.

"Phoebe…he is back…Stewart found me", Piper s voice shivered.

"Oh, my God!", panicked Phoebe "Are you alone?"

"No, Leo is here", said pIper through tears.

"Good. Do not stay alone for a minute. Piper, tell everything to Leo. He might help ya. Gee, if only I could be there! Listen to me, Piper, you have to call police!"

"I am afraid that he will hurt me…or Leo if I do that", said Piper through tears.

"Honey, you have no choice. You have to do that!", Phoebe was determined. Piper sighed:

"I know. You are right, Pheebs."

"Okay? I will call you tomorrow. Try to get some sleep. Now, give me Leo on phone. Bye, honey!"

"Bye, thank ya, Phoebe!", said Piper and gave phone to Leo "She wants to to talk to you."

Leo took phone and listened to Phoebe.

"She will explain you everything. Please, just do not leave her alone, Leo", begged Piper.

"Do not worry, Phoebe , I will not", replied Leo.

When he hang up the phone, he looked to Piper.

"Piper…Tell me your secret…Tell me what is going on."Piper sighed deeply and started to talk:

"Stewart is guy who has a crush on me since high school. I told him for million times that I am not interested in him in that way. But, he just does not accept no as an answer", she wiped her tears away "One night I was coming from job and he waited for me in bush and attacked me", her voice shivered "He threatened with gun to me and told me that he will kill me if he ever sees me with other guy. Than he kicked me terribly and ran away. Somehow, I have managed to truckle to nearest house and called for help. He got injuction to come close to me, but that did not stopped him. That s when I have decided to move to san Francisco."

"Did he ever", asked Leo "did he ever hurted you…sexually?"

Piper shooked her head no.

"No, thank God."

Leo hugged her and than got up.

"Come on. You are sleeping at my place this evening."

"Thank you", whispered Piper.

They went to Leo s house. He made bed for her and wanted to go.

"Where are you going?", she asked frightened.

"To other room", he replied.

"Leo, please…", she whispered with eyes full of tears "Stay with me, please, I am so afraid", she bursted to cry and Leo quickly hugged her.

'All right", he quietly said "Calm down, I am here, do not worry", he covered her with blanket and hugged her, kissing her hair "Try to get some sleep."


End file.
